primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Spider (PR)
The Future Spiders are large black spiders from an indeterminate point in the future. Biology These spiders are unique in that they live in a colonial system. While they do have a venomous bite, the venom of a single spider is not powerful enough to kill a person, and will result in a mild fever at worst. However, the favorite attack method of these spiders is to swarm over their victims and eat them alive. They can strip a skeleton clean in minutes. The workers are about the size of a present-day tarantula, but the queen is ten feet long, and controls the workers. As well as her size, the queen is recognizable because she has a proboscis with venom-tipped barbs all over it as opposed to ordinary spider fangs like the workers. This proboscis doubles as an ovipositor, which the queen uses to lay eggs in her hosts, which hatch into workers. The new workers hatch as miniature adults, eat their host from the inside out, and immediately fall under the queen's control. These future spiders are unique in that the entire species consists of females. This is because the species reproduces asexually, so they have no need for males. The queen simply grows new eggs inside her body throughout her lifetime. The Future Spiders prefer to place their colonies in dark, damp locations, such as small caves. In Primeval Resurrected Episode 1.5 An anomaly to the future opens in a warehouse, and a swarm of Future Spiders come out. They decide to set up their colony in the warehouse, due to its dark and damp conditions. A group of teenagers sneak into the warehouse after dark, and are killed by the queen spider. When the ARC team arrives to deal with the situation, the first thing they find are the dead teens, with spiders crawling all over them, still nibbling on them. Abby then notices that some of the spiders seem to be emerging from one boy's mouth. As Abby pulls out a chain of spider eggs, she realizes that this teen isn't just being used as a meal, but as an incubator for the unhatched workers as well. As she notices holes in his stomach, she guesses that the workers eat their way out of the body. The queen then comes charging from the shadows and attacks Connor. But Connor is pushed out of the way by...Danny Quinn! Before Danny can explain any of this, he distracts the spider from Connor, waving his arms and shouting noisily to draw her towards him. Danny explains to the team that if they can get the queen back through the anomaly, then the workers will follow her. Matt and Becker start blasting the spider with EMDs, and while her exoskeleton makes her impervious to the shots, they are nevertheless an annoyance, and eventually she goes back through the anomaly to escape the irritation. The thousands of workers follow her. After the last of them has gone through, Connor locks the anomaly. Danny then explains to the team that after he started chasing Patrick, they both ended up marooned in this future for months. Patrick was killed by the spiders, so not knowing what else to do Danny decided to return to the present day. Category:Primeval Resurrected Category:Primeval Resurrected Creatures